


A Duet

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [14]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge, faux intellectual nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: They fit so well together, it's like it was meant to be.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless, Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: Duet

Nadja and Laszlo were in perfect harmony. Every action perfectly in tune with the other, even before the other knew their next move. They were an improvised melody that never seemed to falter or stray too far. Sure, they sometimes fell out, slight bickerings really between the couple. But they could never stay mad at each other for long and quickly came to a beautiful resolution in the tune of their lives. 

Colin Robinson was something else. He was alone and perfectly suited to be that way. He was odd, erratic, a piece that said nothing and meant less. And he was perfectly happy to be that way. 

Nandor’s melody had been solo for centuries. There had been soft harmonies that had drifted in and out of his life, but the closest he ever came was with his beloved horse, John. He and John had been perfectly in tune, playing to each other exactly right. But that soon faded. Andrakis was similar, not as strong, but their love had been real. Over the years Nandor had started to doubt that any of his other wives had ever really loved him. 

After his unholy transformation, his song had slowed, there was so little change, nothing new to say in the notes that he feared they would soon peter off into silence. He had accepted that maybe this was all he was meant for, just a simple tune, half-formed for eternity. 

When Guillermo came in, things changed.

This young child of a human, 19 years compared to Nandor’s 750, forced his way into Nandor’s life and everyone was surprised to find he was a perfect fit. When Nandor was sad, Guillermo was there to pick him back up, like a loving parent. When Nandor was lonely, there was Guillermo, dutifully by his side, excited for whatever nonsense Nandor wanted for the night. 

It wasn’t entirely one-sided either. Guillermo had once been a tune of wonder and fascination that was just clinging on, quickly running out of steam as he slowly came to the realization that the tone was all wrong for the world around him. 

As much as Guillermo saved Nandor’s song from fading, Nandor saved his.

It was barely a year into Guillermo's servitude before they were already perfectly in tune, both quickly falling into the routines they had established together. Every night felt safe, predictable, with just enough mayhem to keep things interesting. 

Guillermo hoped things would never change and that their song would continue for all of time, any day now Nandor would turn him and they would be immortalized in this unholy curse they would share.

But, no matter how much you wish to hold on to a moment, it eventually slips away. 

After the council, the assassins, the DNA test, the hundreds of stakes in countless dead vampires. Things were different. There was no arguing that Guillermo’s melody had been irreparably shifted. There was something darker and more sinister growing beneath, slowly taking control.

Guillermo felt it first. It was the night he was putting Nandor to rest after slaughtering a house full of innocent vampires. He realized that there was no going back. It was no longer about protecting his beloved master anymore. He was terrified that soon it would be any vampire that crossed his path. Turmoil and despair had overcome him that night as he realized that his time with his household was running up. 

It wasn’t until he finally did get up the courage to leave, for good this time that Nandor noticed. 

He wasn’t sure if it was old age or falling into complacency, but Nandor had somehow failed to notice that through all his sorrow and loss, the thing he had spent the better part of the last millennia searching for had been right in front of him all along. Guillermo had suited him so well that he hadn’t even noticed. How could he have been so foolish?   
  


But now, Guillermo was gone and Guillermo was changed. So was he. Nandor wasn’t sure that they would ever fit so well together again. That night, in the theatre, Nandor had been so certain that his life was coming to an end. He felt tears in his eyes as his song almost cut off. But then, he felt him.

It was Guillermo.

Guillermo was back, a fanfare to ignite the passion back in the fading vampire and Nandor swelled with hope and faith that this wouldn’t be the end. 

No, this couldn’t be the end of them. It couldn’t be. 

Both were surprised to find that, despite it all, they were still a perfect melody when put together, a duet of lovers. 

Watching Guillermo in that moment, Nandor swore that he would never let their song die out. Never. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
